Il N'y A Pas De Morts
by Zippy-Wings
Summary: [ONESHOT] Lily and James are a happy couple until a certain Lord Voldemort breaks down their front door. JPLE


A/N: I've been wanting to write this for a long time, but I didn't know what to call it. Anyway, like the summary says, this is the fateful night that MoldyShorts comes to pay a visit to the Potter's on Halloween. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm a disappointment to myself. I own absolutely NOTHING in this one.

Lily Potter heard a soft knock on the nursery door, and it slowly opened. She continued singing to her baby as though no one had entered the room.

"_Where are you going my little one...little one_

_Where are you going my baby…my own_

_Turn around and you're two_

Turn around and you're four 

_Turn around and you're a young babe_

_Going out of the door_

_Where are you going my little one...little one_

_Where are you going my baby...my own_

_Turn around and you're six_

_Turn around and you're eight_

_Turn around and you're a young lad_

_Going out of the gate_

_Where are you going my little one...little one_

_Where are you going my baby ...my own_

_Turn around and you're young_

_Turn around and you're grown_

_Turn around and you're a young man_

With babes of your own" 

As Lily finished singing, she laid baby Harry in his crib. Then, she slowly turned around into an embrace from her husband, James Potter. Together, they walked out of the nursery, and Lily closed the door softly. As they walked down the stairs, they heard the front door creak slowly open. James motioned Lily to remain on the staircase as he continued creeping down. Seconds after James had disappeared from view, she heard him yell.

"Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily ran down the stairs further and saw a hooded figure framed in the doorway, raising a wand. She screamed.

"_Colloportus!_" Lily screamed, and watched the door slam in Voldemort's face and seal with and odd squelching sound.

James spun around to face his wife. "Lily, I mean it! Leave it to me! Take Harry and apperate…to anywhere! Go!"

"James," Lily sobbed. "James, I can't just leave you! I can't! I can't go on without you James!"

"Yes you can, Lil! Remember that I love you and go! For Harry's sake! Please!"

The door Lily had sealed burst into flames. Within seconds, Voldemort stepped through the charred door. His red eyes glinted in the light of the chandelier hanging above the scene. "You fool!" he whispered. "Did you think that you could ever hide from Lord Voldemort? Or block him out with a simple charm? You fool!"

James heard Lily scurry back up the stairs. "_Stupefy!_" James yelled, all thought of nonverbal spells behind him. Voldemort deflected the spell with practically mindless ease.

"Let me get to your son, Potter! And I may let you off easy!"

"Never," James said, his voice deadly. "You'll never win, Voldemort! Never!"

"Perhaps a little bit of persuasion is in order," Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio!_"

James fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The spell eventually lifted, and James got to his feet, legs shaking. James flicked his wand once more, and thought "_Levicorpus!_" But Voldemort deflected that too.

"I take it you still won't let me by," Voldemort said. "Pity, really. I thought pain might be a good incentive. Very well. _Avada Kedavra!_"

James found himself being pulled downward as a flash of green light engulfed him. He had failed his wife and his only son. He had left them at the mercy of Lord Voldemort…

The first things James noticed were the clouds. They were white and pristine, most unlike the stormy gray ones from the world he remembered. He hadn't given what this must mean too much thought when a woman rose through the clouds, screaming and crying.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Kill me instead!" she cried.

James rushed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Could this be his Lily? Had she Voldemort sent the green light her way as well? She turned to face him, her green eyes flashing.

"Lily!" James cried, embracing her slender frame.

"James? Is that you? Where are we?"

"I don't know, Lily. We are, somehow, alive in our own way. In some sort of land of Death, I guess. After all, they say that the goal of all Life is Death.

"No, James," Lily corrected him quietly. "Il n'y a pas de morts. There are no dead. No one ever truly dies."

A/N: So…I hope you enjoyed this. I thought it was somewhat sad. However, I won't know what you think unless you review! So please do :) .

Read

Enjoy

View it again

Intellectualize

Examine what could be better

Write a Review


End file.
